


It started with a wedding.

by Aziria



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziria/pseuds/Aziria
Summary: My gift for the Billdip gift exchange hosted by https://billdip-paradise-blog.tumblr.com/.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	It started with a wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> I went with wedding for this! I really hope you like it.

Dinner was over and done with and the bouquet toss had passed too, the only thing left to do was cutting the cake and for the happy couple to do their grand exit. Dipper was hiding behind some columns at the entrance while having a much needed drink, away from the crowd and the noise, he'd given a short speech and had danced with his sister, it was a lot more than what he was usually comfortable with, but today was a special day for her and he wanted to be there for her.

But Dipper had reached his limit, it was way too much socialization in a day, he needed to rest, specially from the nagging relatives who were asking when he would marry, fortunately he hadn't seen his aunt Margaret, that woman was something he didn't want to deal with.

“Are you going to socialize or are you going to hide behind the columns?” Dipper turned around to find a tall and handsome stranger.

"Who are you?" He eyed the nosy stranger.

"The name's Bill Cipher" he said" You must be Mabel's twin brother, Dipper,right?" He extended his left hand toward Dipper but he didn't take it so after a second or two Bill lowered his hand.

"Yes..." he's never seen this guy before but he was easy on the eyes and if it weren't for the fact that Dipper was already at his wits ends he would have felt lucky to be able to talk to someone that good looking.

"You're giving me quite a dirty look kid"

´Kid?You don't look much older than me´ Dipper thought.

"What is it that you want Mr.Cipher?" Dipper found the stranger handsome but he also found him really annoying despite having met him a second ago.

"You don't have to be so rude kid" Bill, insisted on calling him a 'kid' which further annoyed Dipper "I just thought you looked a little lonely, hanging out here all by yourself"

"Mr. Cipher, I don't mean to be rude but that's none of your business"

"I guess it isn't, but you kinda caught my eye" he said "So, I was wondering if you'd like to dance?"

"Well… unfortunately for you, I don't dance" He had danced with his sister and mother, because he didn't have much of a choice but he had avoided dancing with his other relatives,there was no way he was going to dance with this stranger, the last thing he needed was to make a fool of himself in front of him.

"Your sister suggested I come and introduce myself to you and..."

´Mabel is trying to play matchmaker as usual´ "Well, you've introduced yourself so I'll be on my way"

"Wait!" But Dipper had already walked away. He needed another drink, anxiety be damned, he'd go through the crowd if needed, he needed to find a waiter.

He saw Mabel, she was busy greeting the guests with her husband. She had always looked happy, it's something he has always liked about her. People have always been attracted to her, be it men or women, Mabel is easy to talk to and always cheerful, she was energetic and charismatic quite the opposite to him who was socially awkward and got anxious around people. Dipper was much better in social situations thanks to years of hard work and Mabel who was always trying to get him to feel comfortable around others, by introducing him to everyone she knew. Dipper could stand this crowd, it didn't mean he liked it, but it was tolerable.

Fortunately for him he saw a waiter holding a tray with a single drink, not only that but there didn't seem to be anyone around him which meant he just had to approach the waiter and take the drink, easy.

"Mason!"

Damnit! Dipper turned around and smiled, it was his signature awkward smile, the one he used to deal with this kind of thing.

"Aunt Margaret"

Dipper wondered what he did in his past life for his luck to be this bad.

"Dear, how have you been?" She said smiling "it's been ages" The last time he saw her was last Christmas, so really only a couple of months had passed. Dipper didn't hate her, he just didn't like dealing with her, she was convinced that if Dipper didn't marry before 30 he'd die alone, she also wasn't too comfortable with the fact that Dipper swung both ways and was always talking about introducing Dipper to "a nice girl".

"I'm fine, a little tired with work, just the usual"

"I'd be better if you had someone to go back to after work don't you think?"

'Here we go again' he thought "That's…"

"Look at your sister, she looks beautiful and she must be so happy" She said "I'm sure that if you put some effort you too could meet someone nice" It was typical for her to preach to him about the wonders of being married. Mabel had gotten a similar treatment except she was always dating someone and so Margaret would either criticize the boy if she felt like he wasn't marriage material and urge Mabel to marry him if she thought he was good enough.

Unfortunately for him Mabel being married meant his great aunt would nag him more.

"She found a good one, didn't she?" he tried veering the direction of the conversation.

"He's a good man" She said "You're a good man too Mason, you just need to put more effort into finding someone"

" I don't think now's the time, I'll probably find someone when the time comes"

"Mason, you're in your prime, human life is awfully short I'm afraid that if you wait any longer you'll…"

"I'll die alone, I know, you've said it before" Dipper didn't hate his aunt but sometimes she was too much, he knew she meant well but sometimes he couldn't stand her. He didn't want to be rude but if she kept going he'd lose it, he just wasn't in the mood for this.

"Mason Pines, I'm only thinking about what's best for you" she said sternly "You need to think more about your future, you already have a nice job you just need a nice girl, and a kid or two"

"I don't feel like talking about this here so why don't we get you a drink and…"

"Mason! You do not interrupt someone who's talking"

Ugh this is just getting worst

"Your mom taught you better than that"

"I'm…"

"Dipper!" Someone called his name, he didn't know who but he would be infinitely grateful to whomever did it.

"You!" It was the annoying blond who wanted to dance.

"I'm sorry ma'am but Mabel's looking for him, it's urgent"

"I got to go, sorry, see you later!" he turned around and grabbed the blond by the arm then started walking.

"Where is my sister?"

"I don't know"

"Didn't you say she was looking for me?"

"I lied"

"What are you doing here then?"

"I…" though Dipper was grateful to have escaped that uncomfortable situation with his grand aunt,who they called aunt Margaret because she felt old otherwise, he was confused as to why Bill was looking for him when he had already refused his company "I was following you…" He admitted.

"Why?" Dipper thought that with the way he treated Bill he'd get the point, beside he wasn't worth it, certainly someone handsome like Bill had plenty to choose from.

"I wanted to apologize for coming on too strong but…"

"You saw me talking to aunt Margaret…"

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop" He looked less confident than before when he had asked Dipper to dance, which Dipper found cute"I was going to wait for you to finish your conversation but it got awkward, I've been there before too…"

"Thank you" he said "Apology accepted" Hs didn't like pushy people but he felt like maybe he'd been unnecessarily rude to Bill due to his mood earlier.

"Ah thanks, umm…" Bill looked like he wanted to say something but unlike before he was having trouble coming up with something to say, Dipper decided to hear him out because he'd helped him. "Can we talk for a second"

"Yeah, sure" He felt much more willing to talk now that Bill wasn't acting like before.

They moved to the balcony which, fortunately for them, was empty, they closed the glass doors behind them. Dipper felt refreshed by the cool breeze, he should've come here instead of staying inside where he felt suffocated. "This is quite nice isn't it?" The breeze and the night sky, in this place on the outskirts of the city where it was easier to see stars in the sky, Dipper crossed his arms and rested his weight on the railing, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yeah… it is nice"

They stayed like that for a little while, enjoying the fresh air and the night sky.

"So… what did you want to talk about?"

"That…" Bill was hesitating "This is going to sound strange but… I met your sister a month ago, I'm Paul's cousin, so he introduced us at a family reunion" he explained "And she started talking about you, I was kind of curious because you sounded like an interesting person"

“And you approached me because of that?”

“I saw you before the reception and I thought you were cute” Dipper knew he wasn't ugly, he’d been told he looked fine and the real problem was his personality and the fact that he lacked fashion sense. But for some reason he couldn't believe Bill “I thought I’d try talking to you”.

"I’ll be honest, Mabel does that all the time, I'm not nearly as interesting as she makes me out to be" Mabel liked to exaggerate things, it's something she's done since she was a child, Bill was probably expecting too much from him.

"Can I at least get a chance to see if it's true or not?" Dipper turned to look at Bill, their eyes met, Dipper felt the sincerity in them, how could he say no to that? "I like you… I mean, you're cute and I'm sure there's some truth to what your sister said, so… " Dipper didn't think this would go anywhere but he guessed it wouldn't hurt to try.

He pulled out his phone from his pocket "What's your number?"

"Hey" Dipper opened his eyes to see Bill staring at him, his back against the headboard. He blinked a few times, his eyes felt heavy.

"Don'tcha think it's creepy to watch someone sleep?" Despite his words Dipper was smiling.

"It's fine because I'm your husband, Pine Tree"

"Whatever you say" he yawned "I don't want to get out of bed"

"Then don't" Bill smiled, it was a soft smile filled with adoration "We've got the room until tomorrow morning and there's nothing we need to do"

"Yeah… it's nice to do this once in a while"

"Yeah…it's a special occasion after all" it was their 5th wedding anniversary "Are you okay?"

"A little sore, but nothing hurts" last night's activities were intense but it was nothing new, regardless, Dipper was drained, he could probably sleep the entire day.

"Do you want a massage?" Bill offered.

"Nah, I'm fine I just need more sleep"

"Breakfast?"

"You hungry?"

"Not really"

"Then let's go back to sleep, we can get room service when we wake up"

"You sleep, I woke up an hour ago and I don't feel like going back to sleep"

"So you want me to go back to sleep so you can watch me?" He joked.

"Yeah"

"Creep"

"You like me anyway"

"Maybe" Dipper turned around his back to Bill "I'm going to go back to sleep"

"Pine tree?"

"Hmm?"

"I dreamed about the time we met".


End file.
